Let's Bet On It
by 1.1.1.G.1.1.1
Summary: Edward sometimes has a hard time telling Jasper how he really feels. A look at how the boys met, started their relationship, and how it brought them to where they are now...which is falling apart. Slash


Author: G  
Title: Let's Bet On It  
Fandom: Twilight  
Pairing: Edward/Jasper  
Warning: Slash, If you don't like, please hit the back button.  
A/N: This is my first Twilight story. Let me know what you think.

Let's Bet On It

"Stop that, Jasper," a voice followed the handsome man from the closet into the bedroom. The curly haired blond had his arms full of various items of clothing: shirts, slacks, jackets, one winter coat and a pair of shoes were perched precariously on top of the whole pile.

"I will not stop. I am leaving. There is no reason why I should stop. I've had it. I am done putting up with your stony silences, and your ridiculous periods of isolation. We are in a relationship. It takes work, it takes commitment, but more than that, it takes you being here! How are we ever supposed to grow as a couple if you are never here! I am through. I am going to live with my sister until I find a place," while Jasper was ranting he was pushing and shoving things into the two suitcases lying open on the bed. He didn't take the time to fold them, just shoved his possessions wherever he could make them fit.

Behind Jasper, his boyfriend, Edward walked around the room picking up the different things that had fallen from Jasper's arms as he stormed about. Edward's arms were soon full of the green shirt that had trailed Jasper by a sleeve from the closet, a sweater that was hanging out of one of the open drawers in the chest. He also righted the picture of the two of them in the silver frame on the chest that Jasper has slammed down earlier. Edward let his boyfriend blow off his steam as he slowly worked to put their life back together, one step after Jasper systematically started taking it apart, breaking his heart right along with their home. All of this, he did in silence, working through what he was going to say to the love of his life to convince him to stay.

"If it wasn't your constant absences, or the silence that never seems to end, it's the way you have time for every single person who calls you on that damned cell phone, but not for me, your lover. If you can't even schedule a few hours a day to be with me, how we are ever going to make a home, raise a family. You said you wanted a home, a refuge, a place where we could be ourselves and spend time together. So far I am the only one working towards those goals." Jasper finished struggling with the zipper on the bulging suitcase and pushed it off the bed. He whirled around to face Edward, "Well! Do you have…" the words died in his mouth. While he was spinning around to grill Edward, the dark haired man in question was gazing at the picture on the chest of drawers. It was the two of them wrapped in an embrace as they kissed under the mistletoe two Christmases ago. Edward's fingers roved the faces of the two in the picture; they looked so much in love.

Edward stopped caressing the picture to turn and look at the man that had brought so much joy into his life. Edward was, by nature, a solitary person. He did not have close relationships. He was marginally close to his parents, and his baby sister; but no others had managed to convince him that the effort it took to be friends and maintain a relationship was worth it…that is until Jasper. They had met at the wedding of his cousin Emmett to Jasper's sister Rosalie.

**~flashback~**

Edward had attended the event, played the piano for the bride's entrance; but after his performance he smiled politely and was ready to leave. His mother put a stop to those plans quickly, as she always did. Esme made him promise to stay till the bride and groom cut the cake and had their first dance, but she didn't make Edward promise to stay in the middle of the sea of matrons throwing their eligible daughters, nieces, and cousins at Edward. So, Edward snagged a glass of champagne and headed for the darkest corner he could find. However, he was slightly startled to find his intended hiding place already occupied by the handsome blond best man. Both men smiled at each other in understanding, Jasper scooted a little farther into the shadows to make room for Edward in the alcove. Silence ruled for a time, till Edward broke the peaceful silence in the small space.

"Surely, you have some duties to perform. Your absence will be noticed at some point."

"You're right, of course, my respite from the dreaded duties of best man is almost through. Soon you will have our hiding space all to yourself…" the curly blond left his sentence hanging.

Edward finished the sentence for him, intoning his name in his normal cultured voice, as he stuck out his hand in an awkward fashion. There wasn't a great deal of room in the shadowed space; so the would be handshake turned into more of a clasping of hands. Edward stared at the warm hand clasped in his own in a strange fashion, almost as if he wasn't sure why he was holding the hand. He brought his eyes up to glance at the blond man. When he looked up golden eyes gleamed at him wide and unassuming. When Edward realized he was still holding the other man's hand he released it with a cough, "Sorry, I, um…"

"Don't worry about. I'm Jasper by the way. Brother to Bridezilla," Jasper smiled at the flustered way the man across from him began shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "So, Edward, what do you do other than play the piano beautifully?"

"I'm a writer. I write books, and lecture occasionally," Edward took a sip of his champagne as he surveyed the dance floor, anything to keep from staring at the blond beside him. Mentally he was berating himself for holding the hand longer than was strictly polite. _What he must think of me…_

"What type of books do you write?"

"The usual kind, with words,"

"Imagine that," Jasper replies dryly.

"Hmm."

"Well, Edward, it's been fun, but it looks like I'm about to be needed," Jasper gestured to the dance the bride and groom were rounding up. Nodding once Edward scooted over to make enough room to let Jasper pass. As he took in the room he noticed his parents talking to the parents of the bride and his sister frantically looking for someone in the sea of guests. "It was nice meeting you," Jasper clapped Edward on the shoulder as he brushed past him on the way out of their hiding spot. It might have been Edward's imagination, but he was sure the hand that lingered on his shoulder gave him a slight squeeze before being retracted.

Edward tracked Jasper's progress across the room, right until he saw his sister's face light up when she spied him making his way to her. The blonde man had to lean down a bit to pull the tiny girl into his arms. Alice twined her arms around his neck and tossed her head as she laughed at something he said to her. _See you had to have imagined it._ With the image of Jasper giggling with his sister burning itself into his mind, Edward made his way from the shadows and towards the nearest exit. He had fulfilled the terms of his agreement with his mother; it was time for him to leave. Edward put his champagne flute on the tray of a passing waiter and pushed open the doors without a backwards glance. He missed the frown that marred Jasper's face and the contemplative look on Alice's face as she glanced between the swinging door and her companion's face.

**~end of flashback~**

Edward noticed the silence in the room and lifted his eyes to meet Jasper's gaze. His eyes roved the face of his lover; for the first time taking in the exhaustion written in the frown lines on his face, shadows under his eyes and the pallor of his normally tan skin. It seemed that while Edward was wrestling with his insecurities about their future he had been ignoring not only his partner; but the toll his silence had taken on him.

"I'm sorry," at the apology Jasper's shoulders slump as he collapses on the edge of the bed not covered with his things.

"Sorry isn't good enough, Edward. You've said it before."

"I know."

"I can't take," Jasper swallowed before continuing, "I can't take being in love alone. Not anymore,"

"You're not alone. I do love you."

"Not enough, not anymore. It's time to face facts. We've grown apart. I'm tired of living this half-life with you. It leaves me feeling empty,"

"I didn't realize you thought I didn't love you." Edward's whisper was easily heard across the room.

"What should I think? You haven't talked to me in weeks, really talked. Oh we've exchanged everyday pleasantries, but when was the last time you told me what was running through your head? And we don't touch unless we're in bed. I miss the affectionate touches that didn't have to end with one of us getting off," Jasper heaved a sigh as he rose from the bed and turned away from Edward. He wrapped his arms around his waist as he moved to the window overlooking their backyard.

"Jasper, I don't know how to…I just wish…" Edward's voice broke as he took in the shaking of Jasper's shoulders.

"What do you wish?" Jasper asked without turning around.

**~flashback~**

It was cold outside; Edward could see his breath form a frosty cloud in front of him as he waited on the front porch of his cousin's split level colonial. When two minutes passed and no one answered the ringing of the doorbell, he pulled his hands from his coat pockets and rapped his knuckles on the front door. The door was jerked open by Jasper with a smile on his face.

"Edward, you made it,"

"Yea," Edward just stared for a moment before stepping over the threshold so Jasper could close the door and save the heat from escaping. He took in the blond curls hanging in Jasper's eyes, the green sweater that fit snugly across his shoulders and brought out the golden hue in his eyes, and the bare feet. _Bare feet...hmm, oh, he's better looking than I remember…_

"Well, don't just stand there. Let me get your coat and you can let everyone know you're here."

"Thanks." Jasper folded Edward's coat over his arm and gestured up the hallway with his other arm. "Follow the music and noise. Everyone is mingling."

"I will." He wandered up the hall and stepped into the brightly lit den. Once inside the room he stepped off to the side observing everyone gathered together. His parents were here, his sister, and several members of Rosalie's family that he couldn't remember the names of. Emmett had said that Rosalie insisted on holding the Christmas soiree this year, apparently upon pain of celibacy if Emmett didn't manage to convince everyone.

"You can't just hide in the corner, you know," Jasper said as he came to stand at Edward's shoulder.

"I know. I was just seeing who was here," he turned to look Jasper in the eye, noticing for the first time that he was just a little bit shorter than the tall Texan. It was kind of strange looking up to meet someone's eyes. For a moment in time he just stared, losing himself in the gaze holding his. _His eyes are beautiful._ A squeal from across the room pulled the two from the world they had made for each other.

"You've been spotted," Jasper murmured. Edward could feel each puff of air that crossed Jasper's lips, _when did we get so close?_

"Edward!" Hearing his name called he turned back to face the room and had his arms full a second later, "I've missed you so. I'm so glad you could make it. It's been months since we've really had time to visit. Come on, Mom will want to see you," Alice began tugging her brother across the room while tossing a smile over her brother's shoulder. "I'll bring him back, Jazz."

"I don't have a monopoly on his time, Allie," Jasper shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and smiled at Edward, "he can come and go as he pleases,"

"Please. He's been away for forever, his time isn't his own." Edward didn't object to being pulled away from the corner, knowing he would have to say hello to his parents at some point. _I was hoping to put this off for a while; Mom is going to be mad because it's been too long between visits._

"Edward," his mother greeted him warmly before opening her arms for a hug. "You've been well?"

"Yes, mother. I've been fine. Thank you for asking,"

"Son, good to see you," Carlisle leaned around his wife to clap Edward on the shoulder and then turned back to the conversation he was holding with Rosalie's parents. Esme asked several questions about his latest book, which he admitted was a romance. His mother and sister expressed some excitement about the new direction his writing was taking away from his normal genres of choice, fantasy and adventure. At some point a glass of cider was pressed into his hands by someone. During the Q & A with his family he managed to angle his body just enough that he could track Jasper around the room.

_Why are you doing this to yourself? You're following him with your eyes, not obvious at all. You don't even know if he would be interested in you, why set yourself up for a fall…_ Edward glances away from Alice and his mother, as he hears Jasper's laugh. Jasper has a huge grin stretching across his face and he is joking around with Emmett about something. _Because he's beautiful, funny, and if what you hear from Allie as talented as he is compassionate. He's sounds like the perfect guy._

"Edward,"

"Huh?"

"Mom was asking if you had met anyone. You know how she wants you find a nice boy and settle down so you can start giving her grandchildren…"

"Funny Allie,"

"I thought so, just because you're gay doesn't mean the providing of grandchildren falls solely to my shoulders. You can adopt. I refuse to be completely responsible for the happiness of our mother in her golden years." Alice protested.

"I would first have to find someone to settle down _with_. You seem to be forgetting that,"

"Well, if you would just tell me what you are looking for in a guy I could see if I could set you up with some of my friends,"

"Hardly, Alice. When I meet him, I'll know," Edward glances to where Jasper is now standing, by the buffet table. He is currently popping pieces of cheese into the air and catching them in his mouth, to the entertainment of a group of young kids from both sides of the family. Jasper bows for the clapping and catches Edward's eye, as he straightens up, smiling wide.

"Oh, I think you already have," Alice mutters as she watches her two favorite guys watch each other.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. It's about time for dinner anyway. Let's head to the dining room," as Alice motions towards the door she manages to maneuver Edward over to the left side of the large double doors. "Jasper, where are you sitting?" At Alice's call Jasper stops just inside the door.

"I don't know, I was just gonna grab an open seat. I don't think Rosie has a seating arrangement,"

"Hmm. Ok." Alice pushes Edward just a little, pretending to trip. Edward is caught in the strong circle of Jasper's arms.

"You ok?" Edward looks to meet Jasper's eyes, nodding his answer.

"Aww! Look! Don't move you two!" At Alice's command both guys turn their heads to where Alice is busy turning on the camera hanging from the string on her wrist. Jasper doesn't let Edward go, and Edward is more than happy to stay in the almost embrace.

"What are ya'll doing in here?" Rosalie crosses the hall from the dining room to check on the last of the stragglers.

"Shhh! Rosie!" Alice brings the camera up preparing to take a picture, "Look!"

"At what?" Rosalie glances around and then she looks up, "Oh! Alice you are so bad,"

"Nu uh. Completely legitimate. They're under there, they have to kiss,"

"Kiss?" Edward meets Jasper's eyes and as one they raise their gaze to above their head. Realization dawns, _so this is what the fuss is about. Kiss Jasper. I could do that, it wouldn't be a hardship_._ What about him? What if he doesn't want to kiss me?_

"Uh…" Edward stutters for a moment

"It's just a kiss, Edward," Alice notes. _Yea, but you won't be the one risking anything here_.

"I'm not a bad kisser,"

"I didn't think you were," _that's so not the problem here_.

"I'm not so sure about that, you seem pretty reluctant," Jasper states.

"Its just, um…we hardly know each other, and uh…"

"You'll enjoy it, I promise."

"I'm sure," Edward says as his rove over Jasper's face looking for any sign that he didn't really want to kiss Edward.

"Let's bet on it,"

"huh?" Edward sputters.

"If you enjoy the kiss, you'll go to dinner with me next week," Jasper proposes.

"Umm, ok," _a date…a chance at a relationship…_ Edward releases the breath he's been holding since Jasper said the word date. Jasper moves one arm to encircle Edward's waist a bit more snugly, pulling him closer to his chest. His other hand moves to tilt Edward's chin up a fraction so he can slide his lips across Edward's. At the breathy sigh that leaves Edward, he presses his lips more firmly against the soft lips. For a moment it is just a joining of mouths, and then Jasper takes a little imitative. He begins to nibble on Edward's bottom lip before swiping his tongue across the crease of Edward's lips.

_Oh my, he was right…I'm definitely enjoying it. He is a great kisser._ Sometime during Edward's inner monologue his lips part to let Jasper press his tongue into Edward's mouth. _Hmm. He tastes like chocolate and hazelnut_. While Edward is cataloging the taste Jasper's kiss and the feel of him pressed against him a flash goes off behind his eyes. _They were right; with the right person you can see stars…_ What Edward doesn't realize at the time is the stars he was seeing weren't just Jasper's doing, Alice was catching the beauty of their first kiss for eternity.

**~end flashback~**

Edward pauses for a moment, trying to figure out exactly how to phrase what he wanted to say to Jasper. Apparently he waited too long.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter," Jasper turns from the window to look at Edward, a single tear making the left side of his face. Jasper reaches up to rub his palm across his face, "I'll be back in a few days to get the rest of my stuff," He moves to sit on the bed once more; this time leaning down to slide his feet into scuffed boots sitting on the floor. Seeing Jasper move to put on his shoes spurs Edward into action. After Jasper is finished pulling on both boots he puts his hands on his knees preparing to rise. Edward takes that moment to step between feet and kneel.

Edward takes a deep breath, steeling himself against the inherent panic he is feeling at the thought of laying himself bare before Jasper. _But this is what he needs; he's not a mind reader. Just tell him. Explain. Make this right, if you can…_ Edward raises his eyes to meet Jasper's. There is so much pain in the gaze that his heart breaks all over again. "Jasper, I…" Edward's voice cracks. He swallows and takes another deep breath.

"Jasper, I'm sorry you've felt unloved. That isn't even remotely true. You are very loved," Edward pauses for a moment as he raises his hand to rub his thumb across Jasper's cheekbone to catch the tears that are falling from his eyes. Jasper's eyes slide closed and leans into the caress. "I don't always have the words to say to you, but I'll try in the future to say them. I just find it hard to tell those I care for that I cherish them."

Jasper lets out a shuddering breath as he opens his eyes, "I don't want you to have to work at telling me you love me, Edward, that's not what I want. Love isn't supposed to be a chore. A choice, yes, but never a chore. I've always know it was hard for you to say, and I've never really needed the words. But then you started to pull away from me, and I just. I didn't know anymore,"

"I'm sorry. I know I keep saying that, but let me explain. If you still want to leave after I'm finished I won't try to stop you," when Jasper nods his assent Edward releases Jasper's face and leans over to grab something from the cubby space under the nightstand beside their bed. "I know I've been gone a lot lately. Locking myself in the study and disappearing for hours at a time. But it was never about getting away from you. I was working, you know on my latest book." Edward begins to turn the rectangular package over and over in his hands.

"I wanted to finish it before our anniversary. I was hoping if I could get it done ahead of schedule that I get a little bit more of a vacation for us. You know, as a present. Three years. It's a long time, and I wanted to do something special for you, us."

"I understand working, Edward. I have a job too. But working 24-7 isn't an excuse for pulling away like you have been, not communicating. It doesn't do anything but tear us apart," Jasper reaches a hand up to card his fingers through Edward's messy hair.

"I see that. And the phone calls I've been getting? Most of them were from my editor about my latest book, but some were about the surprise I was planning. The last ones have been from Rosalie and Alice, threatening to chop off, well; promises to get violent if I didn't wrap up what I was doing soon." Edward lets out a raspy chuckle remembering the exact wording to those threats. "As much work as I was doing, I was also doing some soul searching," He feels Jasper's thighs tense where they bracket his shoulders.

"I, uh, We've been together for almost three years. I've been the happiest I've ever been, because of you." Edward finally looks up from the package in his hands. "I was trying to figure out how to tell you,"

"Just tell me. If you don't love," Jasper's shoulders hunch in, he can fold himself quite small for someone who has a frame as large as his.

"No!" Edward exclaims, "That's not it at all. Here. This is…I can't say…but I… Look." He shoves the rectangle into Jasper's hands.

Jasper makes short work of the brown paper on the package in his hands. It turns out to be a book. The book is black, without a dust jacket. He rubs his hands across the cover before flipping it over. _Forever and Always_ by E. A. Cullen is embossed on the cover. Jasper looks up at Edward who has a pinched look on his face.

"Page 3."

Jasper opens the book and flips a few pages to the dedication page, "To the man I love more than life itself. For being by my side always, and making my forever look bright. Even if I don't have the have the right words to tell you always, know I will love you forever." Jasper reads the words, his heart thudding fast in his chest. He glances at Edward.

"I, uh, wanted everyone to know that the reason I am who I am, and can write the way I do; is all because of you." Edward licks his lips. "There's something else." Edward rubs a long finger across the top of the binding towards the center of the book.

Jasper pages through the book. Nestled between the pages are two envelopes. Using his thumb, he flips open the first envelope, two plane tickets are nestled inside. The tickets were round trip tickets to a resort in the Cayman Islands. Jasper looks at Edward who nods his head back at the book, indicating Jasper should take a look at the second envelope. The other envelope is a cream color and actually sealed. So Jasper sets the book into Edward's raised hands.

Jasper takes a deep breath before opening the other envelope. He pulls out a piece of fancy stationary. "You are cordially invited to the commitment ceremony of Jasper Whitlock Hale and Edward Anthony Cullen on the…" Jasper jerks his eyes to meet Edward's. Edward has set down the book and now in his hand is a silver band. Tears fill Jasper's eyes.

"I was hoping that, uh, you might love me enough to spend the rest of your life with me. I know we can't really get married. But I thought a commitment ceremony would be, I just," Edward doesn't get the rest of the words out because Jasper has settled his lips over Edward's.

"Yes. I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you," their mouths move in a dance that felt almost forgotten. After a moment Jasper pulls away, "But it can't be like before. We have to talk, and share. If you're feeling something, anything, I want to know. I shouldn't have to wait till your next book to read what you have to say to me on the dedication page."

"Of course, I'll work on trying to let you know what I'm feeling. And if I am having trouble finding the words, I'll try to find another way to show you how I feel every day." Edward reassures Jasper with his touch as he brushes his nose with his partner's. "I love you," the whispered declaration begins to heal the wounds that he had unknowingly inflicted.

"Hmm, I love you too,"

"I think we should probably call everyone. To let them know you said yes," Edwards trails kisses along Jasper's jaw and nuzzles right behind his ear.

"Yea, I imagine they were quite fed up with the both of us…me mopping about, and you being all oblivious."

"Indeed. They've probably started dividing up our possession, and started a pool on who is going to make it out of the house alive,"

"I'm sure you're right." More open mouthed kisses are shared between the two. "Let's bet on it."

"Bet on what?" Edward asks as he leans back to look in Jasper's whiskey colored eyes.

"On whether or not they've divided up our stuff,"

"What's the wager?

"Forever," Jasper breathed as he pressed his lips to Edward's.

"Hmm, I win either way."

Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.

~G


End file.
